The Cruelest of Crimes
by ripflametail
Summary: Five of our beloved Disney women were all kidnapped from their separate worlds, and heldhostage in a tall tower. Where they were used as pleasuretoys resulting in the most heinous of consequences. They saw no end to their torture. That is until a bright flash interrupted their brooding and transported them to yet another world, where they are separated when they need eachother most
1. Prologue

**This idea has been nagging me for a while now and I finally decided to write it down. It is rated M for a reason but will NOT include any detailed lemons or smut. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

"Jane, Stay with me!" Maleficent panted as she half carried her friend through an alley, in a strange, new place she did not recognize. There was no natural earth, only a hard, rough surface that burned her bare feet, and large metallic machines that zipped by her on small black wheels. The evening sunlight glinted off their reflective surfaces. Jane groaned in pain. Sheets of sweat were tumbling down her gaunt face, her eyes were sealed shut, and her ragged yellow dress hung loosely around her shoulders. Blood was pouring from between her legs as she clutched her protruding stomach. Something that seemed disproportionate to her frail, skinny body. Maleficent did her best to guard her from the harsh light using her wings, but to little avail. Hard, unnatural light seemed to emanate from every nook and cranny. She couldn't locate any people on the streets. Nothing seemed familiar.

"Help! Somebody help me, please!" she cried in desperation, hoping beyond hope that someone could be spotted in this sharp, angular, strange world.

A short, teenage boy with messy black hair, who was wearing strange clothing whipped his head around the corner, concern and shock etched on his face. A taller girl who looked around the same age was right on his heels."What seems to be the pro-," He stopped short as soon as he caught sight of the odd duo. His eyes seemed glued to Maleficent's wings for a moment before he managed to tear his gaze away and focus on the other newcomer that was obviously in need of dire help. "Amaya, run and tell Aunt Cass to clear the cafe, then activate Baymax! Hurry!" Hiro said to the girl, panic evident in his voice. She sprinted back around the corner, and the boy turned his attention back to the strange couple before him. "My name is Hiro, the door to my aunt's cafe is just over here." he addressed Maleficent. She was impressed by how quickly he could asses the situation and respond.

"Maleficent." she answered, "This is Jane, she went into labor and..." she let her sentence trail, not quite knowing how to describe her current predicament.

"Never mind that now, let's just get her into the cafe and see what we can do for her," Hiro soothed walking over to help Maleficent support Jane. Together they lifted her and brought her around to the front of the cafe where a small woman, presumably Aunt Cass was shooing the last confused customers out the door.

She gasped when she saw the strangers but quickly regained her composer as they drew closer. "Get her inside, Amaya is setting up a mattress." she stated in a quick, calm voice. Hiro and Maleficent obeyed and laid Jane down on a small mattress that had been dragged to the middle of the floor. Amaya was shutting the curtains on the windows. Before she could lock the front door four young adults rushed in: a tall, skinny blonde haired woman, a heavy set man with dark skin, a shorter woman with purple streaks in her hair, and a lanky man with dirty blonde hair.

"Honey? Can you hear me?" Cass questioned Jane. She managed to give a curt nod before a contraction ripped through her. "Ok, Baymax is going to have a look at you and we'll know what we have to do afterwards, is that alright?" Cass asked keeping her voice calm and even. Jane forced herself to nod once more. "Baymax?" Cass called to what looked to be a large marshmallow with arms and legs.

It looked at Jane for a second before stating, "The patient is dilated to 9 cm. and must begin pushing if the child is to be delivered safely. However the patient is physically and emotionally weak and has lost a large amount of blood," in a strange clipped voice.

Maleficent had no idea what was going on, but Cass seemed to be in control of the situation, so she stayed at Jane's side relaying what Baymax had just said over to her. Hiro and Amaya simply clung to each other and stood with the people who had just arrived off to the side. A mixture of fear, confusion, and awe, was clearly written on their faces, though they stayed silent. Maleficent refused to leave Jane and stayed at her side, opposite of Cass gripping her right hand tightly, while brushing her long, unkept hair out of her eyes with her long, slender fingers.

"Gogo, get a small cloth and soak it in the sink. Then place it on Jane's forehead." Cass ordered. Gogo, the woman with purple streaks in her hair, gave a stiff nod before leaving to carryout her charge. "Honey Lemon, find as many towels, blankets, and pillows as you can. We're going to need them." The tall woman nodded but didn't move. "GO!" Honey Lemon finally managed to snap back to reality and sprinted upstairs away from the bloody scene. "Hiro, go grab the first aid kit from under the bathroom sink. Wasabi and Amaya, I need you to cover up all the windows and the door, then try to find some clothes for Maleficent and Jane." All these commands were rattled off in a matter of seconds, and Cass turned her attention back to her patient. " Jane, sweetie? When you feel the next contraction start I need you to push as hard as you can ok?" Cass instructed as soon as she had situated Jane on her back her head propped up with pillows. Her legs were slightly spread and bent to provide leverage for her to push.

"Ready?"

"PUSH!"

* * *

 **And that's the prologue! If you enjoyed please let me know! I will try to update as regularly as possible, but school might get in the way sometimes. Anyway thanks for your time! Hope I made it worth it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the First chapter! Hey is anyone interested in becoming a beta reader for this story? Cuz that would be great.**

Jane's scream of agony was almost more than Maleficent could bear, but she stayed at her dear friends side, adjusting the cloth Gogo had placed on her forehead. All the while she quietly whispered reassuring remarks into Jane's ear.

"That was brilliant sweetie, but you have to hang on for a bit longer." Cass had positioned herself between Jane's legs, "When you feel another contraction begin push."

Jane did as she was told, this time Cass told her, "Your crowning! Just one more push, and it will all be over Ok?"

Jane managed one last terse nod as she braced herself for the final push. There was so much blood. One last agonizing scream was ripped from her lips before Aunt Cass announced, "Great job honey! You have an adorable baby boy"

Both Jane and Maleficent let large smiles emerge from their grimy, tired faces. Jane went to hold her child, but found she didn't even have the strength to lift her arms.

"The patient's vitals are dropping at an alarming rate." The strange marshmallow man clipped up.

"Jane!" Maleficent screamed, "Stay with me! I-I can't... yo-you held us all together! You kept us all alive! Don't die on me now!"

Jane only chuckled, "There is nothing that can save me now." she spoke for the first time, "You know that," There was no pain or regret in her eyes now, only love and compassion. "Just let me see him once before I have to leave."

Maleficent lifted her head. Cass and Baymax were busy trying to staunch the flow of blood that was slowly pooling around Jane. The child was now in the arms of the shortest, of the strangers who was currently attempting to clean him. At Maleficent's request he was handed over to her, and she was allowed to properly look at him for the first time. His eyes were still closed, and he was fussing quietly, but he looked like a healthy newborn. He already had a tuft of his mother's light brown hair perking up in spikes on his little head, but she didn't stare for long. She held him down and positioned herself so Jane could gaze at her son.

"He is so beautiful, so small." Jane croaked. Maleficent nodded, "But he is strong. He'll grow and when he does, he'll be able to achieve anything."

Maleficent was almost too consumed in emotion to speak, but she choked out, "What do you want to name him?"

Jane smiled, "Ryan, my little king." Her expression suddenly became urgent, "Promise me, you'll get him to Tarzan!"

"I will. Nothing could stop me."

Her expression softened again, "You'll be a great mother you know." glancing at Maleficent's slightly distended stomach.

She gasped, "How did you-"

"You never could keep secrets from me you know. Watch over him... for me." Her voice was growing fainter by the second, "Love him, protect him. Make sure he knows I love him. Tell Tarzan... tell Tarzan I love him." Those were her final words.

Maleficent was weeping, rocking Ryan to her chest. She bent down to kiss her friend's forehead one last time, before sobs completely took control of her body. Aunt Cass knelt down beside her, gently removing Ryan from her clutches while quietly assuring her she wouldn't be far away. Maleficent hardly heard her. All she could do was stare at the body that was once was her lively, quirky friend. The being who became her solid rock. The only thing that kept her and the others sane during such a dark time. Who Always tried to see the positive in every situation. That amazing person was gone. And with her Maleficent could feel her sanity slowly slipping away, like sand in an hourglass.

She hadn't even met Tarzan, had no idea as to how to even begin searching for him. She didn't even know where she was. She had no plan whatsoever and yet here she was, charged with caring for a newborn boy with a child of her own on the way. A child that was growing inside her. A child without any respectable father. What she had witnessed did nothing to put her mind to rest. Her closest friend had died while delivering her child, who' s to say the same wouldn't to her?

Jane. The shining star in the blackest night. The one who stayed positive against all crisis. Who gave up her meager portions to save another who would've surely died of malnutrition. Who soothed others to sleep even though her own nightmare's kept her awake at night. Who would willingly sacrifice herself to protect those she loved. Maleficent's guiding light had been ripped from her, and she was consumed by the inky blackness that had been threatening to consume her for the past year.

She stayed there in the same position for, God knows how long before a hand gently tapped her shoulder. She looked up for the first time in hours. Her neck was sore, her body was stiff, and all the moisture had been sucked from her eyes ages ago. She noticed it was dark outside before Cass' face entered her field of vision. Her expression was sympathetic and concerned.

There were a couple people in crisp, white uniforms behind her.

"Hey. These people have come to collect Jane's body" Maleficent immediately began struggling, momentarily forgetting she was too weak to use her magic, but Cass' hands restrained her, "They are just going to store it until you decide what you want to do next. Ok? Nothing will be done without your explicit permission." She was still suspicious of the uniformed strangers, but numbly stood and let them collect the body.

After they left she just stared at the bloody, mattress that Jane had been laying on, until Cass gripped her shoulders and forced her to look away. "I know this day has been traumatic for you, and that she was extremely special to you, but you have to rest. I've set up a bed for you upstairs. Is that alright?"

Maleficent nodded and allowed herself to be guided upstairs. Where she saw Ryan Jane Porter, for only the second time that day, sleeping peacefully in Hiro's arms.

 **Sooo... that was a depressing chapter! Sorry if it caused you to cry your eyes out. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2

**WOOOO! This story has a follower! Thank you so much!**

"Meg? Where are you?" The red-haired lass called, "Jane? Maleficent?" She was in a dark alley and could hardly see her hand in front of her face. All she could hear were various rumbling sounds and what sounded like honking geese. She tried to walk a couple paces forward, but tripped on her dress and fell onto... well she didn't know what it was. It felt like rough stone, but there were no crevices or cracks that she could find.

As she attempted to regain her footing, quietly cursing to herself, she heard a faint cough. Meg had caught a cold only a couple days ago, much to the disgust of their captures, so the young woman called out to her, "Meg? Where are you?"

"I'm over," the speaker was interrupted by a bout of coughing, "here. Quit shouting, you're giving me a splitting headache." was Megs' hoarse reply. "Turn around, I can see your bush of red hair from here, Merida."

Merida whipped around, peering through the darkness for a glimpse of her friend's purple dress. When she found it she slowly stumbled over, cursing her long dress at every step. When she reached her, she couldn't help but notice that Meg was trembling like a leaf, and was leaning on a wall for support. "Meg, when did you get so sick?" she questioned.

"Don't know. I woke up like this," she mumbled, "I think I saw a flash of light down that way," she said, pointing further down the narrow alley as she attempted to walk.

"Here, let me help you," Merida insisted, supporting Meg with one shoulder and slowly inching her way toward the light source, careful not to trip on her dress. The alley was not as long as Merida had originally thought, but halfway through she tripped over a sharp piece of rock. Meg fell next to her and struggled to stand, but her legs were too weak to support her. Grumbling Merida seized the rock and sheared off the lower part of her dress, just below the knee, then hurled the rock into the darkness. She then turned and helped Meg, who was coughing again, stand up.

With a shorter dress, Merida was able to move quicker, and soon reached the end of the alley. Where she was almost blinded by the lights that seemed to resonate from every door and window. Meg buried her head into Merida's shoulder, claiming the lights and sounds made her headache much worse. Merida took a minute to regain her bearings and find out where she was.

She failed at the latter, she could think of nothing even somewhat similar to the scene before her. It appeared to be night, the sky was dark, but the amount of light present was blinding. Everything seemed mechanical and made of metal. It all seemed comprised of sharp angles and hard surfaces. She dared not venture into it. She inched along the wall of the alley searching for some shelter until she caught sight of a building that was dark and silent, with the exception of warm candlelight, spilling from an upstairs window. The building itself seemed more welcoming than the rest of the strange city she found herself in and had a smiling cat on a sign above the front door. Merida thought it was the safest bet for shelter and proceeded to the door, hoping some kind soul would let her rest for the night.

Maleficent didn't sleep that night. Everytime she started to doze off images of blood, and Jane's pale, unmoving face jerked her back to reality. Her only comfort was the small bundle of joy that now slept peacefully on a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows. She had no idea where she was or who the people she was staying with were, but she extremely grateful for their kindness. Finally abandoning the notion of sleep, she sat up on the small bed Cass had reserved for her, then stood and gracefully made her way over to Ryan, thankful that someone had left a candle in the room which cast a warm glow and allowed to see her surroundings. Maleficent settled herself down next to Ryan, her gaze full of love, and gently wiped his hair out of his eyes. He stirred slightly in his sleep, cooing quietly. The peace was interrupted by a shuffling of feet outside. Maleficent silently crawled in front of Ryan's bed spreading her wings to completely conceal him as the room's only door swung inward revealing one of the women she recognized from earlier that day, Gogo she remembered. In her hand she held a warm bottle of milk, which she almost dropped as she caught sight of Maleficent's threatening pose.

"Remind me never to sneak up on you," Gogo panted as she entered the room and shut the door. Maleficent remained silent, and protectively in front of Ryan but did fold her wings and assume a more comfortable posture. Her gaze traveled between Gogo's eyes and the bottle she held in her hands. "I thought he would be getting hungry soon, and I figured you would be passed out by now."

Maleficent finally relaxed, "Sorry, this past year hasn't been the easiest, or safest."

Gogo nodded, "I can relate. My boyfriend was killed in a fire a couple months ago." she let her gaze drop and sighed, "Can I... can I feed him, when he wakes up?" She was hesitant about the question, not wanting to upset Maleficent.

Before Maleficent could reply, a loud banging echoed through the cafe, and Maleficent heard a familiar Scottish voice shouting, "Is someone home? It's really cold out here!"

"Merida." Maleficent breathed.

Gogo had scooped up Ryan who had been badly startled by the sudden noise, and was gently rocking him, coaxing him back to sleep. Maleficent sprinted down the stairs, past a bedraggled Cass, into the main room and yanked the door open.

"Maleficent!" Merida gasped, surprised she had found her friend without even attempting to look.

"Merida! Come in!"

Cass gaped at them, "There's more of you? What in the name of-?"

Maleficent's attention was snapped to Meg for the first time when she began violently coughing.

"Meg, what's wrong?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be over here coughing my lungs out, now would I?" Meg replied irritably.

"Wow. That's the most she's spoken without coughing."

"Everyone, just come in and close the door please," Cass interrupted, "I'll go get some cough syrup."

The trio migrated to a couch they found in the living room. Meg promptly fell asleep with her head in Merida's lap as soon as they sat down.

"Where are we?" Merida questioned.

"This is a cafe owned by Aunt Cass, the lady who went to fetch the medicine."

"No I mean _where,_ as in what land, what country. And where is Jane?"

"You're in San Fransokyo, United States." Gogo answered, slowly climbing down the stairs with Ryan cradled in her arms, "I believe Maleficent should answer the second question."

Merida didn't know what the United States were, but she didn't like the sympathetic tone of the petite woman's last statement. Maleficent was staring fixedly at the carpeted floor, messing with her dress.

"Maleficent. Where is Jane?" she questioned timidly, fearing the answer.

"Jane's gone," Maleficent choked, "she didn't make it."

Merida now had tears spilling down her face, "But what about-"

"He's beautiful," Maleficent interrupted. Gogo gave the baby to Maleficent's care, "His name is Ryan." She began weeping, Merida was too. Her tears fell on Meg's cheek, startling her awake. She sat up and observed two of her friends sobbing, then she saw the young boy in Maleficent's arms. His fair skin a tuft of brown hair were dead giveaways, there was no denying who this child's mother was. At once she knew what had happened. Jane the lovely women who had kept her from starvation, was gone. The brightest light of the shattered foursome. Meg froze, there was too much to comprehend. Jane couldn't be gone, how could the three of them function without her. She wished vainly for the chance to swap places with her, but she knew that couldn't happen. She and her two friends would have to learn how to survive without her guiding light.

 **REVIEWS** **ARE GREATLY** **APPRECIATED**


End file.
